Missing Them
by One Foot Forward
Summary: She knew that it wasn't possible to move on, not on her own at least. But that was okay with her, she didn't need to move on, she only needed to be alive, as was her duty. So why won't anyone leave her alone? InuNaru
1. Prologue

**:Missing Them:**

Okay, first off, I do realize that there are an enormous amount of errors in here. So, on that note, please kindly point them out to me if you could. Kindly.

Next, this is a Naruto crossover. I think. It can really go anywhere at this point, but the idea was Naruto. More of a Shippuuden Era too. (Yes people, I call it a Shippuuden Era) So there.

Lastly, I hope no one is terribly OOC in this story, but if they are, besides having some people point out ways that I can improve this, I would NOT appreciate people leaving reviews that just say 'oh, they're sooo OOC, you like totally need to change it' Do you think it helps? Really?

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.__v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v._

_Disclaimer: I do not own that much, in fact I don't own anything, so yes, that does include Inuyasha, Naruto/Other anime. Technically I guess I legally own is myself. And my sketch book. That is it._

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.__v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v._

_I miss them…_

It was a depressing thought, that she still couldn't let go of the past after all of these years. That even though her mother had moved out, her brother was in high school, and her grandfather was, well, not _here, _that she still had trouble forgetting them. So much time had passed, too much time in her opinion, she should of let this go by now. Maybe it was because she didn't ever want to let go. Maybe she didn't want to, despite how much she knew she should. But all the same, the idea still wormed its way into her mind, and in so, into her heart. She knew it would be better if they had stayed in the past, and she had stayed where she belonged, that even if she had to of met them, wouldn't it be better if she had forgotten them by now at least? She was only causing herself unnecessary heartache by allowing their images to swim through her vision, but it just couldn't be helped. She really missed them.

Kagome's despondent form, weathered but still fit from years of battle, rest calmly on her rooftop. She was still in her miko garbs, and had been too tired to change out of them after watching the shrine today. It was late now, a group of school kids had come to visit her shrine and Kagome hadn't found time to herself until the full moon was out and the stars shone brightly. Funny, isn't it, she wondered, that after all of those years of despising wearing these things, she would adorn the traditional priestess robes daily now. And with a small sense of happiness too. Kagome knew it was because it was just a small piece that connected her to the past, and to all of them. It was pathetic.

But it wasn't just the beautiful night that caused Kagome to stray from her house. It was in those rooms that her family had once lived, where they had filled it with their love and their warmth. Without them here, the house just seemed…so cold, and glaringly tragic. The young woman just couldn't stand all of the pictures empty eye's tonight, or the house's omnipresent force pushing down on her, not tonight. It was with these thoughts weighing her down; that she easily concluded that this evening was probably going to be one of those nights. One of the nights where sleep would delude her, and scenes that had occurred long ago once again flashed before her eyes. It was as if she had died a hundred of times over, as if she knew these parts of her life well enough for them to stop their eternal dance. But they never did, and Kagome suffered for it. This, this was the result of clinging too tightly to the past. If she could never let go of them, then how was she supposed to ever move on?

It wasn't just the family that had once lived here that caused Kagome's despair. Long ago, when wars raged on and demon attacks became a common occurrence that was where Kagome desired to be, with all of her heart. Back where she had learned the ways of the Taijiya, where she had spent her time in the presence of a lecher monk, and a possessive hanyou. Where her son was a demon, and one of the most harmless creature out there. Kagome just wanted to go _home_. Back to where she had lived fully and was at her happiest.

When they had discovered that Naraku would not stop at attacking her, but would find ways to target her family in the future, Kagome had decided to stay in the past, until Naraku was dead. It left a lot of 'bonding' time, where Sango had tried to teach her the old family ways, deciding if Kagome could do something besides shoot arrows; it could only be beneficial to everyone. And was it ever tough. However, Kagome knew that to this day that the small amount of training she had, that was the reason she was still here today. But, after being there so long, so much of her had attached itself to all of them, and fated them together. Her life was so intertwined with every one of them, that when she was forced to leave it was as if she had left all of those pieces there with them.

A little while before the final battle with Naraku, during her training with Sango, when they had decided to call it quits for the day, and take a relaxing soak in the hot springs. It was that day that Kagome finally delved into some reasoning, and really realized something. Her vision blurred, as she remembered it, and started her trek back to the past,

_"Kagome?"_

_Huh? Kagome focused her bronze eyes at the mature voice that had called out to her. The steam from the springs had flushed her face, and she was slightly dazed. The new bathing suit she had brought for her and Sango, to save themselves from Miroku's 'wandering eyes' dug into her shoulder bone. She nodded her head at her friend though, wondering what she wanted._

_"Are you alright Kagome?" Sango's voice prodded gently "You seemed a little out of it while we were sparring."_

_Kagome snorted, a very un-ladylike gesture. "You mean where I ran in circles trying to land a hit, while you just did your little….jumpy, swirly thing!" _

_Sango laughed. "Well, I don't expect you to land a hit on me so soon after you have started training, it would be a little worrisome." Kagome giggled after hearing that, knowing all too well that she would never get a punch in on her friend. _

_"Still, I don't think that's it. What's wrong?"_

_Kagome sighed. Back in her time, her friends wouldn't have even noticed Kagome's slightly put out mood, but it didn't mean she wanted to be talking to them, it just made Kagome appreciate Sango even more. With that knowledge, Kagome lowered herself into the water some more, blowing air bubbles out slightly as she tried to word what she wanted to say._

_"Sango, do you ever wonder why I came here?"_

_Sango looked at her friend curiously. Was this what had been bothering her? She cleared her throat slightly. _

_"I don't think I understand you fully, I thought you came here to collect the jewel shards?"_

_Kagome lowered herself further into the springs, tilting her head back so she could still talk to her friend. Her slightly trained ears caught a swishing sound as Sango waded over to hear her better._

_"I'm not just talking about that though. I mean, if I had never come here, then there Shikon wouldn't be broken in the first place. Naraku wouldn't be gaining such power if I hadn't come here at all. It just seemed weird that I would pass through here when it only caused turmoil. I was wondering why the centipede was able to bring me here, why it was only that demon that was able to pass through, and only to bring me here."_

_Sango thought about it. It was rather curious that the only demon able to pass through the well was that one demon, and just to bring back Kagome. Just so she could break the Shikon no Tama, and then have to continue traveling here to collect it. Not that any of them blamed Kagome but it was still odd-Just as her mind started to wander a bit, Kagome interrupted her musings._

_"I-I think it was to drag Naraku out." Kagome turned so she was facing Sango's bewildered expression. "I, well it's only just a thought, but I think that even if Naraku didn't have the Shikon, he would still have found a way to rise into power. Maybe I was meant to come here to…to start a way to destroy him for good. Is that crazy?"_

_Immediately, Sango shook her head. "No, Kagome I am surprised that you managed to come up with that. I suppose it is odd that you were pulled her under such odd circumstances, but I guess your theory pretty much gives a good reason for that. It makes sense, doesn't it? I just can't believe none of us ever thought of that. But is it all? You seem a little too worried to just be concerned about why you were placed here." _

_Kagome shook her head. "You're right, there's more." She exhale deeply, forming and reforming the words in head. What if they were true? The logic was just-was just too perfect to not to be. Then what? "I, I think…wait that's not it. If the reason I was pulled here was to destroy Naraku, then what happens if, no when, what happens when we defeat him?"_

_Sango tilted her head to the side. "Oh." she whispered softly. She knew what Kagome was talking about, and had constantly turned the idea over in her own head, trying to figure out a way to keep Kagome's weird portal open._

_"Yeah," Kagome whispered "and the sad thing about it is that I think I know what will happen, it is kind of a sixth sense for me."_

_Sango shot up out of the water, knowing all too well that when Kagome ventured out to say that she actually thought she knew what would happen, it usually did. Tears pricked the corner of her eyes; the tone in her friend's voice was giving her fair warning._

_"It would make sense wouldn't it," Kagome began softly, with an eerily calm composure, "that if the reason I was brought here was to defeat Naraku, then when he's defeated, I would have to return back to my time. I still wonder what will happen to the Shikon; after all it does belong in my time. Will it return with me? Will I be able to give it to someone, or keep it? Because, I realize that there is no such thing as a pure, unselfish wish now, so you now I am kind of wondering-"_

_All of a sudden Kagome found herself in a bone-crushing embrace. Her shell-shocked eyes found Sango's form around her, her body quietly shaking with dry tears. What?_

_"Sango, what are you-"_

_"You can't leave Kagome!! You can't leave all of us!!" Kagome, realizing what had happened, found her own eyes beginning to water, despair enveloping her own body. Sango continued on, albeit in a softer tone. "You know you mean too much to our family to have you leave now, right? You do know that you are part of our family now? You are even an official Taijiya, because we are all family. And family can't leave each other"_

_Kagome found herself gripping Sango back. She knew why Sango reacted so uncharacteristically aggressive, knew that Sango had a hard time losing her brother, and that when she had accepted Kagome enough to teach her her family's way of fighting, it was also a sign that she had accepted Kagome as a sister. Kagome knew that the moment Sango had taken her out to give her the official mark of a Taijiya, the woman's eye tattoos, that Sango thought of her as more then a friend, but as a sister. And Kagome knew how hard it would be on Sango to lose more of her family._

_"I know, Sango, believe me I know…"_

_But deep down, Kagome was sure she would have to leave. And that was what really hurt._

Back in the present time, Kagome's glazed over eyes began to refocus. Her hand, tightened in a vice grip to the edge of the gutter, hurt like hell, digging into the sharp jutted edges, but it was all she could do to bring herself out of those flashbacks. She preferred the physical pain to the ones that tore at her heart. It always brought her back.

Kagome, her hand held limply, felt the tiny rivulets of blood that had begun to drip of her fingertips but realized it didn't really bother her. What bothered her were… these _things_. Often wondering why they kept repeating over and over, and never left her alone, Kagome knew that something had to change. If she could not get rid of these flashbacks, then she would only self destruct, only hurt herself. And Kagome despised the fact that she was helpless in the face of something that to an outsider would seem so….trivial. But what could she do? She didn't dare wish for anything, past experiences teaching her not to in the presence of deadly forces.

Yes, Kagome still had possession of the Shikon no Tama. Or, rather, she was the possession itself? She didn't really now the full details, but she was sure that her and the Shikon no Tama were one now. Back about, she would guess several minutes after she had returned from the Feudal Era, the Shikon had started glowing. Kagome had been in the well, silently shaking with grief when it had happened. Slowly but surely, it had raised itself above it's guardian, and allowed her time to raise her head in wonderment, before shooting itself straight at Kagome's heart. For seven day and nights, Kagome had been stuck at the bottom of the well, with nothing to bring her out of despair, the Shikon having of left her unable to move.

It was on that seventh day, when Kagome surely expected herself to die, that she was found. Some kids had run into the well house, while her grandfather was trying to give them a tour, and had discovered her at the bottom. It was a bit disturbing for them, but to Kagome it was an interlude to the pain, it was her rescue. After a brief amount of time in the hospital, thanks to her priestess powers, Kagome was ready to come back home to take the shrine of her mother's hands. Turned out her mom didn't want the shrine after all, deciding that she needed to look after Souta more. Her grandfather had passed away shortly afterwards, his old age getting to him. So it was on these notes that Kagome decided to live in the shrine alone. It was lonely, but it was her life now.

Sighing, Kagome decided maybe it was time to head back inside. It wasn't like they abandoned her, Kagome mused on the way down, after all, her mother had stubbornly refused Kagome be allowed to stay by herself after the condition she was found in. But, after a lot of convincing on her part, and the simple explanation of how much had happened here, Kagome was allowed to stay.

It was better this way anyway. After the Shikon no Tama had merged with Kagome, she had discovered that it didn't enjoy just sitting in the background. A few careless thoughts here and there and essentially someone could wish on _her_. There was no way Kagome was letting her family stay with her anyway, or anyone else for that matter. So she became somewhat of a hermit. And for a good reason.

It didn't mean that Kagome didn't talk to anyone at all. She still took in tours and kept the family shrine in shape. You couldn't just be around her and think 'Oh, I wish I had a hat' and your wish would be granted, it wasn't that simple. But all the same, it was too easy for someone to make an unselfish wish and turn the world into chaos. So she stayed away.

Kagome slowly climbed back into her room, jumping through the windowsill. Her feet softly padded along the floor as she made her way to her bed. Sure, she supposed, it would be better to not think about them. But I just can't stop. She needed something interesting in her life, something exciting. She needed an adventure. But who could go on an adventure when they were practically a walking genie? Her friends would have known what to do; she knew that much in her mind. With one last forlorn glance out her window, Kagome turned to get into her pyjamas and get another fitful night's sleep. No matter what, there was one thing she could decide on.

_Something needs to change, because I-I really miss them…_

v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v._v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v._

_Review? Please?_


	2. The Begining

-1_**WARNING!! LONG DESCRIPTIONS!!**_

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

_This is my apology for my entire story, alright?!_

_1.) I know some facts aren't true. So correct them for me okay, kindly? Like, I think Kagome's mom's name is Kun-loon, but I don't know._

_2.) Kagome only gave tours to private inguirerers, and now she is offering to give tours to schools._

_3.)Kagome's outfit has changed, because Kagome herself has changes. I just figure that someone with such a handy mom would ask for a fighting outfit if said person saw reason fit to believe she might need it one day. You aren't a walking talking wish-granting jewel who can't protect herself if need be, right?_

_**IMPORTANT!!! LOOK OVER HERE!! **Just to clear some things up, I would like to say that as of this moment, this is how things with the Shikon no Tama and Kagome work. They are one. When I refer to Kagome's powers, I do mean all of the Shikon's potential. When the Shikon no Tama is wished on, it will be reincarnated (because I don't think anyone had ever wished on the Shikon no Tama before, right?) and in so, so will Kagome. I am not sure if this reincarnation will take the form of Kagome, or simply the jewel, but Kagome will still have conscience thoughts no matter what, even if it's in the form of the Shikon Jewel. So, essentially Kagome can die, but she is not really dead. She is just a little ways away from having another body…that looks the same…and seeing as the Shikon is in some world or another every minute, Kagome can get reincarnated pretty quickly. Not that she knows any of this. _

_Anyway, just so you know now. This may or may not change, but for this storyline, this is how it is going._

_SUKOSHI IS NOT AN IMPORTANT CHARACTER!! NEITHER IS NIOMI!!_

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

_Thoughts_

Stressed

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

The sun was soothingly warm and exceptionally sunny, the birds were singing a merry little melody, and overall it was a perfect day to be outside. Even for a social recluse like Kagome. And the twenty somewhat children who were at the shrine, that said social recluse was giving tours to. Why was she giving tours you ask? Why that was a good question, one the young priestess was asking herself repeatedly today.

"But it wasn't a problem for the old priestess, because she easily sealed the little demon's powers and-"

"Kagome, Kagome? Ka-go-me-chan!?"

"Yes Sukoshi?" she asked between clenched teeth. _It's alright Kagome, you can do this…Do not get mad, do not get mad…it's only his what, __tenth __interruption today?_

"What's that for?"

Kagome followed the young child's outstretched finger, leading towards the well house.

Oh.

She sighed. Why is it that every time she held a tour for the schools that at least one of the kids would ask about the well house? Sukoshi particularly, because every time he came here he would ask about it, stubborn little kid. Maybe she should cover it up and say she was renovating? No, no, that wouldn't work…anyway, she decided not to get aggravated by him, and just picked up his tiny form to show him a different sight.

"That's nothing Suko, nothing to worry about."

Sukoshi pouted and leapt out of her arms to stand beside the well house again. Kagome shrugged fluidly, deciding not to really care, before turning to tell the other kids some stories. Sukoshi crossed his arms stubbornly. Why wouldn't Kagome ever tell him about that shed? It can't be _that _important, right? However he got distracted when Kagome started telling the story about the evil face mask of _doom! _(As dubbed by Sukoshi himself) Torn between stubbornly demanding she tell him, and running to Kagome to listen to her story, Sukoshi decided the latter sounded better. He loved this story, and Kagome was such a good story teller, even if she didn't realize it.

"Kagome! Kagome wait up!!"

Kagome turned around, her dark hair swaying with the force of her action. Seeing Sukoshi running at her, she allowed a small smile the flitter across her face as she held out her outstretched arms.

"Okay Suko, but don't run so fast, you're going to hurt-"

At that moment, the speed at which Sukoshi was running at Kagome, and the obvious stillness at which Kagome herself was sitting down waiting for him caused the young boy to collide head first into Kagome.

"Sukoshi!!!" _GAH!!_

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

Kagome, should she have been a lesser, more susceptible person, would have repeatedly been banging her head against a wall by now. But she wasn't. And it was a good thing too, because that would be taken as rude. Still, this meant that she was now stuck with hordes of little children. When did the shrine become so popular anyway?

And it wasn't just little kids anymore. Older teenagers from school had started coming, not in abundance, but they were there all the same. Was it really only a week ago she opened the shrine to schools again? It felt like eternity. The only reason she had agreed to it in the first place was to get her mind off of the past. And now she ended up retelling it every single day. Oh, this plan was working wonders…

Right.

But she was slightly happier. Since she made sure to never got too close to any of the adults, and children were simply too innocent to meet the requirements, the Shikon no Tama, or rather, she was safe from any wish-making. It worked out well, that even if she couldn't get close to any other adults, that she could befriend a few of the kids.

Kagome felt someone tug on her sleeve. Not hard to do, seeing as it was about four feet long, the miko robes trailing down to her knees. All the same, a quick glance told her that someone was requesting her again. Probably to make her tell another story about the Noh mask, a tale she really didn't feel like repeating.

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome took another look at the little girl who had requested her. Oh no, she knew this girl was too cute for her own good, or Kagome's either. Her big doe-like eyes fluttered around innocently. There was no way Kagome would be able to deny her.

"Yes little one?"

The tiny child cleared her throat, as if to make an important announcement. "Sukoshi wants to ask you something!"

Kagome felt her eye twitch.

"Does he now? And where might I find him?"

The little girl smiled, acting very joyous that she had delivered her message. "I'll show you!" With that she bounded away, Kagome at her heels.

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

"There he is." The child, Niomi, said, pointing at a bouncing boy. One Kagome knew all too well. She barely registered Niomi parading away; happy she finished what the boy had asked of her. Kagome was too annoyed.

_Sukoshi…_

"Kagome!" Sukoshi's eyes lit up at his favourite priestess, well the only one he knew, but all the same. Finally, he could ask her while she was all alone…

"What do you want Suko?"

"What's in there Ka-go-me?" He asked, stretching out her name. Of course, he was asking about the well house once more.

_Oh jeez, not this again…_

"I already told you, nothing important. But besides that, why are you here again? Your class already came right?"

He smiled. "Yup, we did, but I got special permission to come with the other class 'cause I know the shrine's miko!" Then his look turned dark, considerably funny because he was only six. "But don't get off the topic here 'Gome, what's in there?"

"A well."

"Well, I know that" Sukoshi replied, annoyed. "But why can't I go see it?"

Kagome, annoyed, tired, and fed up with all of the questions about this stupid shed, caved.

"Fine, fine!" She threw up her hands. "If I show you what's in there, will you never, ever talk of it again?"

He beamed. "Yup!" Success!

Taking a quick look, Kagome was a little surprised that no one was around. Well, she was surprised until she saw that the sun had set. If all of the kids had gone, then where did that little girl come from? And why was Sukoshi still here? Kagome voiced her thoughts quickly.

"Easy," Sukoshi replied "That was my sis you saw, and my mommy is picking us up because I wanted to stay late!"

_Great. No way out if this one, is there?_

"Okay, Sukoshi, one look, and then no more. Got it?"

He nodded his head.

Kagome took a few deep breaths. Of course she'd be a nervous wreck, why else hadn't she opened the door before? Too many painful memories were held within this shed. This door hadn't been open, not in over three years. This door hadn't been open, even after she came back. This door hadn't been open, even when Kagome had desperately wanted to try the well again, just once. This door hadn't been opened, because it dug up Kagome's heart too painfully. This door had simply never been opened. Not since then.

_Okay, no problem, I can do this…ready…okay…one…two…three._

The doors gave a shuddering shriek, halting a little, but opened all the same. Right away, Sukoshi ran in, examining every thing he could before Kagome had a chance to close it. However, said priestess still had trouble going in here. So much had happened, was she really up to facing it all? She was pretty sure all of her old scrolls she had read that contained legitimate information were in the right corner, the few weapons Sango had given her were still discarded by the base of the well. And weren't her arrows and bows still in here? She was forced to get new ones a while back, for the shrine's performances, but she was nearly positive that the Feudal Era ones were lying by the bottom shelf, and-

"Kagome? Aren't you coming in?"

Sukoshi's loud remark snapped Kagome out of her reverie. What was she doing, still standing out here? She was strong. She was a warrior. She could do this.

"I'm coming child, don't worry."

Taking slow, cautious step, Kagome entered the well house for the first time in three years. Her slim fingers grazed the edge of doorway, and her feet took several more shaky steps down the tiny stairway. Everything was the exact same, with the slight addition of months upon months worth of dirt and grim. Something else was off too, but Kagome was too emotional to think about the weird feeling in the pit of her stomach. Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes. So much had happened here, it had been the birthplace of her adventures. The liquid in her eyes now drifted over her eyelids and descended down her cheeks. No, Kagome shook her head fiercely, she could do this.

Sukoshi started asking Kagome what all of the old scrolls said, and that left Kagome with something to get her mind off of her past life, as she referred to it. It just wasn't something she really felt like reliving again. All of the scripts were written in old Kanji, and Sukoshi wanted to know what they meant, to which Kagome was just a little too happy to help with.

Halfway through the second scroll, the odd feeling Kagome had been getting since she had entered finally connected something inside her. She inhaled sharply. There was no way that could be what she thought it was right? What if it was though? Sukoshi would be in serious danger. Even though a slightly closer inspection dug up the fact that it was harmless, Kagome wouldn't risk it.

"Sukoshi, I think that's enough for now." At his incessant whine she continued. "Alright, I will come back here and finish showing you around the next time you are here. But right now it's dark and I think you should be getting home soon."

"Awwww, are you sure?"

Kagome nodded, and stood up on her stiff legs. Had she really been sitting down that long? Spotting Sukoshi get up and start trying to get one last look, she ushered him out. If what she felt was what she thought it was there was no telling what might happen if he found it.

"Come on oh mighty stubborn one," Kagome scoffed "we need to be getting you home."

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

After getting Sukoshi to his mother, and wondering how such a quite girl like Naomi was related to Sukoshi, Kagome finally had the shrine to herself.

Or, rather herself and the funny presence in her well house.

When Kagome had first felt it, she immediately shunned the idea, which is why it took her so long to recognize the aura. When she did finally figure it out, after a few quick checks to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, her first thought was to get Sukoshi out, and she meant now. She was worried.

However, after a bit of thought, all she felt was bitter excitement. She shouldn't be happy, of course she realized that, but all the same, if it was what she thought it was then-

No, she had to squash all feelings that had begun to rise in her chest. The emotional turmoil that she could cause herself was enough to keep her wishful thinking to a bare minimum. But, really she had to at least go check it out. It was with tiny tiptoes, and months of training allowing her to walk without making a sound, Kagome made her way back to the well. Even when she reached it, Kagome hadn't been able to convince herself to turn around. Trembling with uncertainty, her hand reached out to open the door, which once again groaned and creaked, but to Kagome it wasn't out of old age, but out of warning. Should she really be going in here?

Finding that her body wasn't listening to her logic right now, Kagome found herself heading towards the well anyway. It was with such a mindless feeling that the young woman reached the rim of the well, her hands resting slightly on the rim. She had sensed the presence down there, and only a slight incline of her head would reveal what exactly 'it' at the bottom of the well looked like. But now she found herself fearing what she would, or wouldn't, find.

_No, you got this far Kagome, you can't stop now._

She tilted her head a bit, just a tiny bit, before jumping back in a bundle of emotions. But it was too late, she had seen it, seen what she already knew was there. She had gotten quite a good look actually and she couldn't help excitement course through her veins.

At the bottom of the well was a demon.

Or, a demon like thing anyway. It, no wait, she was pretty sure it was a guy; he felt like a human that was hosting a demon. But that didn't matter to Kagome, all she cared about was the fact he was there. Which was terrible really and-

Wait, why was he there anyway?

All of a sudden the reality of the situation hit her, full force. There was a demon. In the bottom of her well. There was a demon at the bottom of the well and she wasn't doing anything. Why wasn't she doing anything?

Kagome ran back up to the well, trying to get a better look, but what she saw surprised her. It left her stunned and disappointed. Why?

Because there was no one there.

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

There were a few questions Kagome had to think of right now, to sort herself out.

Alright, so first of all, Kagome was certain there was a demon at the bottom of her well. Or a demon host.

Secondly, she was positive that said demon was too injured to have been leaping out of the well without her noticing. She had been able to see his weakening life force when she and Sukoshi were in there before. Not that the demon host wouldn't survive or anything. He was a demon host after all.

Thirdly, Kagome was absolutely, one hundred percent happy that she had discovered a demon.

And one hundred percent sure she shouldn't be.

When she had first gotten a look down the bottom of the well it had only proved that when she and Sukoshi were in the well house that the odd feeling she had gotten was one that she hadn't felt in a long time. The presence of a demon.

But at first, Kagome wouldn't accept this. Her body had built up a natural defence against recognizing anything that could put her in emotional danger. This included old pictures, powerful spiritual forces, and demons. It wasn't something Kagome herself was aware of, but it was there. That was why it had taken her so long to recognize said feeling.

And while she had only glimpsed the demon's aura briefly, and had only seen him briefly, Kagome had a general idea of what he looked like. After all you don't live five hundred years in the past not to have the observation skills of all of the people in your group. And despite Inuyasha's tendency to look over important details, Kagome had trained long enough with Sango to have a sharp eye for these things. It was vital back then any-

No, she would not think of that right now. Or ever. Right now she had to focus on the disappearing demon host.

He had red hair, she was certain of that because it wasn't exactly a common sight in Japan. Another important thing was his older-aged clothes he wore, not something usually found in this time. Lastly she noticed the huge gourd of…something that was by his side. None of these things were exactly normal for someone to be found carrying around these days. So she could scratch off the idea that it was a stupid demon host from her time that had just wandered into her shed and fell down the well.

He was very injured, but Kagome was certain she had felt the demon's healing powers kick in, along with some sort of growing dominance. Did that mean the demon was taking over? She didn't really know, and decided it wasn't really important right now. Unless the demon was terrorizing Japan right now, then-

Back on track. All Kagome could decide now was that she wouldn't be able to leave this alone now. She had been reintroduced to the world where she desired to go to more then anything, a world of adventures and exciting encounters. Three years back here had only taught Kagome great patience and that life was boring without something to spice it up. She may have been able to hold it back when she had quit it all, cold turkey, but no more. Not when demons came to her doorstep…er…or her well house. No.

This wasn't the end of it.

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

"Mama, I'm fine."

"I know you are honey, but…"

"Mama…" Kagome whined.

She was on the phone with her mother right now, and the conversation they had was one many a time repeated. Kagome's mom, Kun-loon, would ask how Kagome was holding up at the shrine by herself, Kagome would reply fine, and Kagome's mother would continue to ask if she really was fine while Kagome insisted she was. Today was no exception. Unfortunately.

"I just want you to know that you are always welcome here."

Kagome sighed. "I know Mama, you say that every time. But can't you understand, I can't leave this place."

"You shouldn't grip so tightly onto the past Kagome."

"Mama! I'm not!"

"…"

"Well, maybe I am, but that's not the point is it?"

"Well I thought it was."

Kagome glanced at the clock quickly. She had twenty minutes before the school kids came, and that meant twenty more minutes to inform her mother of her decision.

"Actually, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it honey?"

Kagome sighed. This was it, no going back. If she told her mom, then she would have to admit that she really was going to risk everything again. It wasn't like she really was risking the Shikon anyway, she was only jeopardizing herself.

_Right, you keep on telling yourself that._

"I went in the well house yesterday, and-"

"You what!" Kun-loon's abnormal outburst staggered Kagome momentarily.

"I went into the well house. Mama, let me finish first before you start on how I'm not eating, or sleeping, or being healthy, and that I've changed, and all of that jazz. I just need to say this to you before I give up." Kagome's patience was wearing a bit thin at this point. She had been up all night trying to figure out what to do. She still wasn't sure if this was the right choice.

"..Okay."

Kagome exhaled. "Okay, so the reason I went into the well house was not for my own sadistic pleasure, but the opportune moment to get rid of an annoying pest who wanted to see inside. So I found myself back in the well house, and everything was exactly the same. But when we were inside, I chanced upon something, and I kind of…Ikindofdiscoveredademon…" 

Kun-loon's reply was elegant enough. "Huh?"

"Umm…I kind of found a demon at the bottom of the well?" Kagome half spoke, half asked.

Silence.

"Well, not really a demon, more of a demon host per say?"

More silence.

"Okay, okay, it was pretty much a demon. But look, he's gone now. Although I don't really know why 'cause those wounds were too extensive and there was no way he should have been able to leave but all the same I think he shouldn't have even been able to walk. And so I am in no danger or anything but-Mama?" Kagome stopped her rambling for a second, hoping to hear a reply from the other line. All she heard was more silence. Was her mother even alive?

"Mama, you there?"

Kun-loon sighed. How was it that even thought her daughter no longer traveled back to the past, she still managed to encounter life threatening circumstances? She took a deep breath.

"Yes dear, I'm here. I'm a little curious though how this managed to happen though."

"Well…" she paused. This was it, the chance to finally come clean with her plan. "I actually plan on finding out how it managed, because if my theories are correct then I'm going to be able to follow him."

At that moment Kun-loon knew what Kagome planned to do. And it was with a sigh that she accepted it.

"You do what you need to Kagome, I trust in you."

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

This was it. This was really it. This was really, really it.

_Deep breaths Kagome, deep breaths. Of course this is it. _

Dainty feet were perched on the rim of the well, legs tensed, ready to free fall in. Loose fitting shorts, a dark black in color, rested on her hips, paired with a unique top, form fitting in the chance she would need to fight. Just in case, Kagome supposed, just in case…Also placed on her hip was a loose belt, containing pockets full of useful herbs and other ingredients. Separate from her top, but only barely, were two long sleeves, perfect for hidden weapons. By her side, her hand forming a tight grip on the rope, was a worn black bag, plain to sight. If you were to look in, you would find miniature versions of your everyday supplies, perfect for a miko with an abnormally large power supply to resize to the original location. After all, her many years of solitude weren't put to waste, and Kagome needed to know how to protect herself if it ever came down to it.

She was ready to leave for the other side of the well. Well, she was, if she was allowed in. What would happen if the well rejected her? Just because it had seemingly brought a demon host to her doorstep, doesn't mean it would let her through, right? No, it was too perfect. Kagome knew that beyond that well lay a different dimension, the one the boy had come from. Just like she knew that she would be following him through to it. This would work.

But was this really the right thing to do? She wasn't just putting herself, merged with the Shikon no Tama, at risk, but possibly putting another world at risk. Or another time frame. The terror someone could unleash if they got a hold of the jewel's power was a frightening prospect, one Kagome never wanted to relive again. Once was already one too many times.

Fine, she decided, then she wouldn't let anyone get close again, wouldn't put anyone at risk. Just like in this time, so it should be anywhere else, so as to not put any worlds at risk. She would be the lone soldier, trudging through life by herself, for the sake of good. Kagome could live with that, more then she would be able to live with herself if she was the cause of total destruction. Never would she want to see that sight again. Not after Naraku. Not after seeing the destruction he could cause, the despair and tragedy that had befallen everyone in his wake.

She gave off another deep exhale. No, this was the right thing to do. She was sure that sitting up at this shrine was not helping her in the least, and being anywhere else would only further depress her. Living in the Feudal Era for the best years of her life, Kagome couldn't stand the pollution and destruction that humans had caused the Earth. It was such a change from the little huts five hundred years ago. She hoped with all her might that the new world she was diving into wasn't polluted.

_Okay, Kagome, no more stalling. You don't belong in this world anymore, so now you are going to try a different one. It's only a little jump, not even, a slight tilt away. You can do it. You know you can._

Kagome's little voice in her head, an anonymous being that appeared every so often, was dubbed by Kagome as being 'The Shikon' because it was the only thing she could blame it on. It made sense that the other four souls in the jewel would be in her head now that she was the entity known as the sacred jewel. So, it didn't really affect Kagome who had mostly decided to ignore it. Although, she sometimes wondered if the bland voice was a female, or a male…

_Okay, ignore me all you want, but we both now you should be jumping now. All the arrangements are made, and everybody who needs to know, knows. So get it over with!!_

"Fine!!" Kagome exclaimed out loud. "I'm going, I'm going…"

But for all of her words she still gulped deeply as she stared into the deep abyss. This was all wrong, this wasn't going to work, she knew it but she still tried, but it wasn't going to-

Kagome jumped, ignoring her fears.

At first, all she could see was the black bottom getting closer and closer. Oh, now she had done it. She was going to break all of her bones, and then be surrounded by doctors wondering if she had lost a few marbles or something. But the reassuring glow of blue quickly corrected her panicked thoughts. A weightless feeling filled her, and Kagome wasn't sure if it really was the well, or the feeling of relief that flooded through her.

This really was it.

She was staring a new adventure.

_v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v.v_

Oooh!! Cliffie!! Kagome's left us in between dimensions, what is she going to do next?

For any question, ask me in a pm or leave it in the review. I'll be sure to get back to you.

So review please!


	3. Starting It All Once More

Picture of Kagome here: one-foot-forward./art/Kagome-73997508

Since I doubt that will work, another one is one my..profile page?

Any questions you want answered, look on my profile Again, yes, no? or in a review.

Kagome has such a bendable personality though, doesn't she?

Today was _too _perfect, Naruto decided. The sky was a crystalline blue; a sickly sweet color, and there was an odd lack of clouds that could disrupt the seamless flow of _blue._ The grass tickled his chin, his nose, his outstretched arms, and Naruto was pretty sure there was some sort of lively animal crawling on his hand. He didn't really care to check it out though. He was too engrossed in art of falling asleep with his eyes open. Still, the grass just sat there, all deep green and waving about at a perfect length; not too long, but not barren. And the sun cast a warm, comforting wave of heat, tempting into a light slumber. This _area _was suspiciously beautiful also. Jade trees surrounded him, and the 'grass' (if it really was that), creating a breath-taking opening in the forest on which Naruto could just sprawl onto and relax on his day off. It had _just_ worked out that he had_ just _happened to stumble upon this place the _exact _day he returned to the village from training with Ero-Sensei, that even though he had been through these fields many times in his other twelve somewhat years, and only now does he find it. It was too perfect.

Maybe it was a genjutsu?

Trying not to act paranoid and mutter a quick 'release' (in case he really was in a genjutsu), Naruto instead released a deep sigh, giving up on trying to figure it out at all. His blonde hair fluttered in the wind as he tilted his head back slightly to gaze out at the sky. Oh well, he thought, if the day decided that it was going to be this perfect, he should enjoy it. It was such a rare moment in a shinobi's life that he was given the opportunity to relax for a whole day, sans any interruptions. And Naruto was going to enjoy it, and just sprawl out on the earthy floor beneath him.

Right?

Blue eyes reflected the equally cerulean shade from the sky back out at Naruto. At first glance, it had just seemed a peaceful, innocent wash of blue. But, upon further inspection of the sky (which was really just one big colour, what was there to inspect?) he found that the blue wasn't as seamless as he thought it was. Something appeared to be falling down out of it.

Naruto's eyelids fluttered shut. Oh well, he supposed, it was just a-

Then it dawned on Naruto. There was something falling. Out of no where. Right on top of him.

__

Crap.

Naruto bolted upright, his cerulean eyes looking frantically for the thing he had spotted before. Of course, his perfect day turns into…this. Now…where was it, where was it- There! Of course, like many of Naruto's other experiences, the minute he figures it out _something_ happens. So, coincidentally, when Naruto's eyes found the thing - a girl he realized- the oh-so-harmless sun decides to _blind_ him. For life.

"Ow!!"

Clutching his eyes in pain and hopping around frantically, Naruto managed to complete a full circle before standing in the exact same spot he had previously occupied. And, if it wasn't for the steadily growing shadow on top of him, the young shinobi would have probably continued to hop up and down for who knows what reason. However, he _was_ interrupted in his pain, and he _did_ manage to catch a glimpse of whatever was going to hit him before it did. And this one, Naruto knew was going to hurt. He only managed to have one last thought before the shape hit him, knocking the air right out of him.

__

Damn. No one's going to let me live this one down.

--

Kagome was panicking. Not because she just fell out of the sky although that was pretty disconcerting too. Nor was it because she was in some foreign land, far away from home or any semblance of it, if the landscape was to go by. There was no evil demon thing chasing her for the jewel the first second she got here, or some crazy assassin after her. No Kagome wasn't panicking from any of these _sensible _reasons. She was panicking because the soft cushion she had landed on, preventing her from breaking any of the numerous bones in her body, was actually a body. A human body.

__

Crap, crap, crap! Oh I hope I didn't kill him, please don't be dead. Oh, what if I killed him!

Okay, so maybe it was sensible to be panicking about that. Not even one full minute here and she had already killed someone. Oh, what if it was someone_ important_??

__

Crap!

Of course, like all of the other times, sensibility took over, and the façade that she had been perfecting for years silently slipped over her face. Two delicate fingers reached out to the blonde's neck, for the person she had landed on had a very vibrant shade of hair color she couldn't help but pointing it out, and she quickly confirmed he still had a pulse. She couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief at that. Despite the lives she took in the Feudal Era and at home, Kagome never enjoyed killing someone. It wasn't really in her nature to do so and went against the very instinct of a miko.

__

Now what?

She couldn't just haul him up and bring him with her, especially since she didn't even know where she was. And even though he did look like an innocent kid, Kagome wasn't about to trust anyone on this side of the well quite yet, I mean, it wasn't like she was expected to and nothing could have prepared her for the whole I'm-falling-out-of-the-sky thing. I mean, where did that red haired kid come from, if not from another well? And he didn't even look-

"Uggh…"

Kagome's frenzied mind shut off as her head snapped back to the young teenager before her. Was he really waking up? After her fall from oblivion landed right on top of him, was he really just going to get up?

"Oww…my head hurts…."

Yes, yes he was.

Kagome stayed very silent, slowing her breathing down as much as she could until she deemed him a threat or not. From the expert way he carried himself and the rough outline of lean muscles to the sharp glint of throwing stars and the…was that really a kunai? Kagome concluded he was indeed a possible threat. Almost, although not quite, but almost like an assassin she would say. An absurd idea, because she had fallen on him while he was standing up, but not one Kagome wanted to chance with. Not daring to move, she silently observed the blonde as he awoke from…err…an induced slumber.

--

"Uggh…"

Naruto's vision blurred slightly and a faint ringing sound prevented him from identifying if he was still in the clearing or not. However, it didn't seem like he had been out too long, not that he really was one to know, and the grass tickling his form assured him he was still in some way outside. The sun was beating down on him still, almost literally Naruto realized since his whole body hurt like hell, so that either meant he had been in the clearing a whole day or so, had been moved to another sunny place with some sort of time change, or was still in the clearing, in the same time frame. Naruto desperately wished for the latter, it was his day off after all, and one didn't really get too many off those.

"Oww…my head hurts…"

Of course, he really was just pointing out the obvious, but it did. What in the world has caused this? Was it an enemy? Oho! Naruto just _bet_ it was one! That cunning little sneak! Ruining his only day off! Well that was just too unfortunate, because Naruto Uzamaki was here to take care of him. And he didn't mean that nicely! Oh no he meant it quite-

"Um…excuse me…are you feeling alright?"

Oh! That must be him…err…her now!

"Why you cunning little -"

Just as Naruto was about to repeat his earlier thought, azure eyes met cerulean ones, a spark of understanding igniting the air in between, and Naruto's shoulder slumped, his body almost completely at ease. In an instant he knew, just _knew_, that this girl wouldn't cause trouble. However, the rare shade of blue in her eyes did jog his memory into realizing a different fact about just how harmful she really was.

"You! I know you!"

Kagome tensed at those words, preparing for the disillusioned teenager to jump out and attack her. It wasn't that she was mean in thinking so, but she didn't find him all that sane since he hadn't known before that he was speaking his thoughts out loud, and really, it had created quiet the scene. And, even if he was insane, he looked really fit, and Kagome wasn't sure he wouldn't kick her ass back into her own world.

"Um…yes. About that…"

Naruto's bright azure eyes narrowed dangerously as he regarded Kagome.

"Don't suppose you're a enemy-nin, are you?"

"A-who-…what?"

"Or a hunter-nin, or a missing-nin…or some random ninja here to fight me?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"Fight you!" What type of world had she landed in? Ninja's and blonde-headed idiots? "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed even further as he silently fumed. "Well, you did fall on me…"

"Well you should have moved!"

"What!!"

"Well.." Kagome looked at him, ashamed. "I didn't mean to…and if it helps, I really am sorry…"

Naruto then surprised Kagome by letting out a big grin and standing up, even though her 140 odd what pound body has just crushed him from God knows where only a few minutes previous.

"Well then, you don't seem dangerous," Kagome snorted her thanks. "So then…I'm Naruto Uzamaki!! Who are you?"

She eyed the hand stuck in front of her warily, almost afraid. "You aren't going to…hurt me are you?"

From the way she looked at his innocent hand, and the guarded look her eyes took, Naruto realized she was…well… almost frightened by him…

Oh.

Naruto looked hurt. He understood now, she must be from the village, one of the older ones who knew about the Kyuubi. And she looked so young too, she couldn't have been that old when the demon fox had attacked so he had assumed…He retracted his hand carefully and his azure eyes dulled slightly. This time when he spoke, it was with a drastically different monotone instead of the usual exuberance.

"Oh. I understand. I'm sorry if my presence annoys you that much. I can leave-"

Of course he would be surprised when a pale, dainty hand shot out wrapping around his own. And he was startled with the enthusiasm in which she shook his hand, shaking it up and down with a bright smile upon her face.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry it's just that… well you looked strong and I did land on you…I wasn't sure if you were one to hold a grudge and all…"

Okay, partial lie. Not really, she supposed, she was just leaving out some information about why she had thought him dangerous, but really! He had looked so _sad _when she hadn't excepted his handshake that she couldn't really help it…

"Of course not! I mean, it's not like you meant to land on me…"

"Of course not!!" Kagome repeated, assuring him. "I'm Kagome by the way. Naruto right?"

The blond nodded quickly. Sudden inspiration hit Kagome, but it was such a risk that her conscience immediately shot it down. However…she bit her lip, undecided.

"Actually…I was wondering if there was something you could tell me then."

Naruto looked at the girl curiously. She seemed nice and all but…

Seeing such a look and recognizing it for what it was Kagome breathed a deep sigh. He did seem harmless and whatnot…and she had used him as a landing cushion…besides, she had expected this, right?

"How about…a question for a question then? I ask you one and then you ask me?"

"Um…that sounds good. But no cheating!! I ask first 'kay?"

She smiled, relieved at his easy acceptance. Maybe this place wasn't like she thought…

"Fine, fine. Right here's okay right? I don't really feel like walking after that fall…"

Naruto's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Yeah…that fall. Let's start there…"

"You want to know the why or the where…or maybe the how…"

"Um…I just want to know how you appeared out of no where. I could of sworn you weren't there before…"

Kagome rung her hands on the hem of her shorts. Could she trust this boy? Could she just reveal it all right here, and hope Naruto would be able to help her out? It was a stupid thing to do, idiotic and too spontaneous for her own good…but really, he was like a child, he couldn't harm her…and after all, she was leaving for her life in solitude afterwards so what did it matter…_Plus_, why go to another dimension if not to get away from what you once were? And what was Kagome but a girl with everything to hide, and no one to tell?

"Well, let me tell you a story, I guess, about a miko and her travels…"

--

And there you have it folks. Sorry for the long wait + crappy chapter, but I think I will get up the work ethic to fix it...eventually. Actually, I plan on finishing the storyline before I finish it…I mean fix it…

Review please??

V


	4. Revealing It Once More

**IMPORTANT!! LOOK FOR THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!!**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or Inuyasha, nor do I have anything witty to say after that statement.**

* * *

Naruto wasn't sure he really could believe his ears, which wasn't odd, but he knew he had exceptional hearing and that there was nothing he could of mistaken this for. But when this being from above, literally and almost figuratively he figured, had fallen on him, this was the last thing he expected, even with his crazy imagination.

He _did _believe her, of course. Although gullible and foolish, Naruto was still an excellent judge of character, even if he himself was unaware of that fact. It explained why his skin tingled with prolonged experience, like when they had shaken hands or when she had first tumbled into him. It made sense to him simply because he was who he was.

Kagome was, although she didn't know it yet, going to be eternally grateful for that in the upcoming times. If it had been any other ninja who she had met upon arrival, she would have been less inclined to believe the face, less inclined to trust, and in doing so the suspicious folk around these parts would have been less inclined to believe her and to simply allow her passage.

Sure, she knew she had been taking a risk when telling Naruto of her adventures. Really, though, in a different dimension, with different people, who was to even know who she was, what she could do? Maybe no one even knew of the Shikon No Tama legend.

That was paradise if she ever heard one.

And Naruto, who seemed so sweet and trusting, if not slightly childish, had answered her questions, had believed her stories. If anything, after the past years of her mundane and almost decrepit way of life, this was a refreshing change.

He had accepted it, with wide eyes, but not unbelieving ones. He had asked question after question, but not for a gain of knowledge, but a thirst for curiosity. He had told her, not for exchange, but because he wanted to. He had declared them friends, not to gain her trust, but to put his in her.

It was...odd, being so easily believed. She was used to more wary people.

In this place, despite the time and the atmosphere, demons seemed far and few in between. This both saddened and overjoyed Kagome, for on one hand there went that certain pathway, although, both Naruto and the red head fellow seemed to be reminiscent of demons, but on the other hand, she no longer had to worry about thousands of hungry-power demons coming at her left, right and centre.

For a few moments neither of the two people in the clearing stirred. Kagome, too busy observing both her surroundings and her self, and Naruto too lost in his musings of a whole new dimension.

Her body, the priestess had noted, had regressed back to the one she had taken when she had first fallen down the well. No longer was she the twenty odd-what age she had become used too, and Kagome was trying to face the fact that she was fifteen once again. Oh well, at least she would blend in with the younger generations of ninja's. That is, if Naruto was willing to help her...

Naruto on the other hand was becoming more and more jubilant as the seconds tick by. Imagine what Kakashi would say when he saw Kagome! Or Sakura, or Ero-Sensei, or even Shikamaru, Lee, and all of the other generations of ninja's! Even the villagers would be no doubt impressed! And he had made a new friend to boot...

Of course, she _was_ a priestess, and the being inside him was just coming to terms with that fact. Holy people, men and woman alike, had been exterminated for a long time. The very most primary of instincts was starting to resurface. This being, sitting no less then a few feet away, did not want to be around a demon, and the demon did not want to be around her. Of that the demon was soundly sure.

But Kagome, still innocent and kind, despite hardships and attitude, easily sensed this. She knew her new...friend had problems and controversy with the being residing within him. And she was surprised that she wanted to help.

That was an instinct that she thought she had lost long ago.

"Naruto-san?"

He grinned his fox like grin, such a demonic trait that Kagome felt an unwilling smile creep on her face.

"Just Naruto. Naruto-san makes me feel like Ero-Sensei or someone really _really_ old!" He ended it with a childish exaggeration, this time Kagome really did laugh.

How long had it been since she had done that?

Relief, she realized, was what she felt. Relief at being back in dangerous times, relief at finally being back where excitement thrived and there was more to life then what to wear and who to date. She was so..._relieved_, for there was no other word, that this dimension had turned out as it had. That her crazy luck had held when it came to first encounters. Because even though Kaede had tried to exterminate her, Inuyasha kill her, Miroku kidnap her, and Sango and Shippo both trying to injure her, they all had had amazing personalities and been surprisingly good people in such horrible times. First impression may not be everything, but with reasoning, they counted for something.

"Okay, Naruto." She looked at him questioningly. "Do you believe me? Do you accept my story?"

He nodded. "Of course. " as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. To him, it was. If demons existed, why not 'demon-vanquishers' so to speak? "I don't think you would lie to me! You seem like a good person."

She frowned, and even though it seemed out of place on her face it was no longer considered uncharacteristic. "But you have no reasoning to believe me. What if I was to deceive you?"

Naruto looked at her suspiciously, as if the words alone had the need to prove their truth, then shook his head. "Nah. I don't think you will. As long as you promise not to, I believe you." He added, in a moment of insightfulness, or perhaps just another one of foolishness. "I think everyone deserves a chance to be proven trustworthy or not."

She smiled again.

"Well, then, Naruto, I assure you, I do not intend to harm you should you do the same."

He smiled, but said nothing. Nothing was needed to be said, and even he understood that. The human part of him was at total ease with the priestess. Well, he was until a gentle hand was lain on his shoulder.

"Naruto." She said, frowning again. "does the demon inside you bother you?"

His blue eyes widened, and he jumped back, instinctively. She knew. She just freakin knew. He had found someone, who by an odd nature, made him feel good and at peace, and she already knew. Of course she would. She was a priestess. He was finally coming to terms with that fact.

She grimaced at his move, but made no move to come any closer. "Come on Naruto, you said you believed my story. I had many demon friends back then."

The sentence, though true, wore at her fragile piece of happiness. She had _had_ many demon friends. Maybe the ones out here didn't like her anymore then they should...

But Naruto, an oddity that she wanted to fully unravel, relaxed, taking a hesitant step forward. "Sorry. I assumed...well, I guess you don't know about the Kyubii, but I don't think you'll like me very much if you do."

There was a big difference between the creature's Kagome had befriended, and the one that resided within him. For one, Kagome destroyed creatures like the one he had. She certainly didn't talk to them cheerily. Although, Naruto was wondering if the priestess had been cheery in a while...

"Naruto." The smile in her voice, neither mocking nor false, startled the blonde slightly. "I assure you, the demons I befriended were no better or worse then the one you seem to fear. Sesshomaru alone killed thousands upon thousands of humans who dared to look at him wrong." Although, truth be told, Sesshomaru certainly didn't consider them _friends._

He smiled, though the gesture was tentative, and abruptly sat down on the grass, motioning for Kagome to follow suit, When she did, the usually energetic blonde started speaking with surprising solemnity. He figured if she had told him her story, as horrible and mind wrenching as it was, he could do to tell her his.

"The Kyubii was a fox demon who attacked here fifteen years ago.He killed many, destroyed villages, uprooted homes, and murdered innocents. All on the day of my birth..."

* * *

Sorry for the shortness, but I updated more so that I could relay to you some information, and since I hate pointless chapters with just author notes, I decided to try updating instead.

**

* * *

**

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!PLEASE READ!!

**So, I have started this facebook account where I will update with snippets and what not, little oneshots that happen to come into my mind, and previews for upcoming chapters. It's just for the idea mostly, and if anyone wants to talk to me, debate and whatnot. I'm online a bit, when I am not too busy with school and the sorts. I would really enjoy talking to you guys. So, please, if you have Facebook, add me. It's OneFoot Forward (Yes, OneFoot is my apparent first name). It's a rather new idea, so please, if it interests you at all, I would love to talk. I plan on posting origianl stories and deciding how what chapters will go what way. It'll be very helpful for me if my readers could input on it actively!**

**So please, add me!**

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE OVER!**


End file.
